otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norran Lomasa
Duke Norran Lomasa (Born Greening 6, 603 ATA) is the young nobleman currently reigning as the Patriarch of the Imperial House Lomasa, as decided by the Imperial Tribunal in the beginning of 603 ATA. Born of the East Leg Lomasas, Norran's ancestry and inner family have past and present mostly lived out of their primary lands of Riverhold. Based in Riverhold Castle, a stronghold built by the founder of East Leg - Yontalas Lomasa - in defense of the newly formed township, Duke Norran Lomasa looks over his house's interests. Norran was landless until he came of age, taking claim of his father's property and authority along with the title of Viscount. Known among bardic circles as The Grinning Duke, his reputation carries him as a nearly peerless swordsman despite his age, having a jovial yet somewhat bellicose nature despite his House, and, for a period of time after his imprisonment, a sort of 'womanizer' despite his station. Physical Appearance and Character Maintaining himself as 'handsome enough', Norran stands tall and is fiercely athletic. Priding himself on being able to vault into a horse's saddle in half-plate armor and able to run nearly as fast as a horse without, his personal strides to remain in the best condition he can muster shows well in his appearance. He's quite physically strong, but is far more adept with his agility. His hair is a lighter brown, worn lately long enough to grow just to his shoulders with a light and neatly trimmed beard on his face. As his nickname would grant, Norran tends to generally be in high spirits as typical of a Lomasa nobleman. Confident in his own ability and fiercely loyal of his House, his youth does grant for his temper to flare - some cases being more severe than others. He's fascinated with competition - sometimes to a fault - be it with debate, skill with a sword or on a tournament field. He's also known for his generosity to nobility and commoners alike, although any shirking of respect from either party has been known to cool him significantly, not likely to forget a past mistake of another very easily. With those he hasn't met, he is usually cheerful and warm, sometimes to a degree of making the other party somewhat uncomfortable. He loves travel, and he owns a variety of horses whome he shares a close bond with. Horses have always been his favorite animal, and he's known to recognize old friends often by their horse instead of their faces. Family Bearing the name Lomasa is something Norran has always derived the highest amount of pride from, even more so than his ability with a blade. He's always been extremely proud and loyal to his house, although he's known to take more than a few seemingly playful jabs to his distant cousin, Baroness Dianna Lomasa, and his not-so-distant sister, the now Duchess Gabriella Lomasa of House Seamel, due to their unique quirks. Norran's father is the late Viscount Nolan Lomasa - having fallen at the Stand of Eastwatch in the Second Wildling War - a Bladesman in the former Emperor's Blades heavy infantry. His mother is Viscountess Orah Nillu, widow of Nolan and now a resident in her mother's old holdings of Jade Gardens Keep. Norran is also brother to the somewhat infamous now Duchess Gabriella Lomasa, wife of recently appointed Duke Duhnen Seamel of House Seamel. He opposed their marriage at first, the basis being Gabriella previously wished to wed their distant cousin - Count Arturo Lomasa - then suddenly changed her mind to the then Baron Seamel. Not wishing to betray his cousin, Norran only gave up his claim when Arturo backed out of the marriage proposal as well. Norran's relations with his sister have since been publicly known as 'tenuous' as Gabriella's relationships with any member of nobility tends to be. Norran is also the nephew of the former Horselord of the Imperial Horsemen, Baron Warlan Lomasa. Public Biography Norran Lomasa was born on the 6th day of Greening in the year 603 ATA to Viscount Nolan Lomasa and Viscountess Orah Nillu, the oldest of two children. His childhood was average enough, looking highly upon his Uncle Warlan Lomasa and his father, taking a fascination in swordplay, horsemanship and the tournament. Norran was also very protective of his sister Gabriella after she was born and throughout their childhood, both before and after Nolan's death at the Stand of Eastwatch. Reclusive for some while, Norran soon took to his learning and training with a renewed vigor following his father's death. He hadn't initially aspired to join the Emperor's Blades, instead focusing mostly on his performance at tourney. As he grew, his talents on and off the back of a horse with a sword or a lance became increasingly apparent. As he started to compete at the age of 16, he performed exceedingly well for one his age, beating out most of his peers. Although his true passion was to compete and fight, his charisma and social ability was far from mediocre, always respectful of his opponents and traveling about Fastheld while gaining many friends. At the age of 21, Norran departed Riverhold Castle for Hawk's Aerie to stay and learn from his Uncle Warlan, married to Baroness Damiante Nillu of Aerie Heights Keep. His Aunt appointed him Steward of the keep where he served for some time - even during the Battle of Hawk's Aerie where he was wounded by a wildling to the side but has since recovered fully. It's around this time he was also known for his infatuation with Duchess Sophia Mikin, who was betrothed to Baron Varal Mikin. Ultimately a failed attempt, Norran was not-too-long after focused on the attentions of her Lady-In-Waiting, Baroness Katriana Nillu. An engagement soon followed and Sophia's soon broke, but Norran remained loyal to his betrothed. Following a failed attempt to get into the Imperial Horsemen, Norran wed the Baroness Nillu and soon after enlisted in the Emperor's Blades as a Horseman. Katriana became pregnant with their first child soon after while Norran focused on his time in the Blades. After some time in service, Norran went missing after attempting to infiltrate a marauding band in the Shadow District. A badly decomposed body bearing some of his jewelry was found floating down the Fastheld River, and he was thought dead. A funeral was held, and Norran and Katriana's daughter, Baroness Anlyssa Lomasa, was born soon after her father's funeral. Katriana became more and more withdrawn after her husband's death. A year later, in the Kilning of 626 ATA, an unkempt and battered man dressed in rags wandered out of the Shadow District toward the Lightholder Crossroads. Quite calmly, he attempted to unstable Accolade, known as Norran Lomasa's old jousting horse that his wife had kept stabled there as it's where her late husband had left him. The stablehand, knowing the horse's history, initially refused until Katriana Nillu herself - who happened upon the scene after exiting the tavern - recognized the apparent peasant as none other than the Baron Norran Lomasa himself. Katriana whisked the man off to Riverhold Castle where he recovered, the Baroness herself departing the lands a day later not to return for quite some time. It was revealed that the body identified as his was actually a man he had killed after he had been ambushed and tried to resist unsuccessfully. The Baron himself was since sold of as a slave to a silver mine in the Shadow District, where he remained until he managed to escape during a transfer a year later. Katriana was known not to take the news well, mostly staying away from Norran and Riverhold in the coming months. Despite another chance at life with a new daughter and new marriage troubles, Norran returned not long after to the only thing he could thing of: The Emperor's Blades. Norran was re-enlisted as a Bladesman and joined the elite Justiciar's Claws where he remained until the Blades disbanded later that year. During this time, his former widow remained distant from him. Before the Blades were disbanded, even his marriage troubles seemed to improve as Katriana returned to Riverhold briefly. It didn't last for long, rumors abound that the now Viscount had found another during Katriana's absence, the two officially divorcing soon after. Norran didn't immediately remarry anyone, remaining a bachelor soon after. During all this, the Blades disbanded and Norran was declared Patriarch of House Lomasa. He has since focused on internal House matters and inter-House relations. He also founded the Order of the Silver Tankard, House Lomasa's chivalric order, and he himself joined the Order of the Imperial Crown, adding 'Sir' to his list of titles. Recently, he has mentioned his betrothal to a cousin of his, Baroness Milora Lomasa. No declarations have been made concerning when the marriage will take place. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 118 category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges category:Saga Legends category:Kael Firelight Web category:Karell Mikin Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web category:Nayla Zahir Web